tesbrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Aela a Caçadora
Conteúdo do cabeçalho Aela a Caçadora '''é uma licantropa em The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim.' Ela é uma membra dos '''Companions' e uma dos cinco membros do Circulo. Mora em Jorrvaskr com os outros Companions, Aela serve como meio de o jogador virar lobisomem, e támbem se torna uma candidata para o casamento. História Quando interrogada, Aela explica o porquê de se juntar aos Companheiros: "Minha mãe era uma companheira e sua mãe e todas as mulheres da minha familia, eu fiquei com meu pai na floresta até que eu era velha o suficiente para... meu julgamento. Eu caçava tudo o que havia para caçar...um bom treinamento. Ele não viveu o suficiente para me ver entrar, mas eu luto para honrá-lo e honrar todas as minhas irmãs de escudo." Interação thumb|left É possível encontrar Aela antes do Dragonborn ter qualquer conhecimento dos companheiros. Ela pode ser encontrada lutando contra um''' Gigante''' na Fazenda Pelagia nos arredores de Whiterun. Ela aprova ou desaprova as ações do Dragonborn, dependendo da quantidade da assistência prestada em derrotar o gigante. independentemente disso, ela sugere visitar Jorrvaskr e falar com Kodlak Whiteman'''e sobre a entrar nos Companions. Depois de se tornar um membro dos Companions, Aela oferece o treinamento de arqueria por uma taxa. Ela éconsiderada uma instrutora especializada e pode treinar o Dragonborn até ao nível 75. Depois de fazer um serviço após ser aceito nos companions, o jogador vai ser chamado para ir para '''The Circle, onde vai virar um lobisomem. Aela doa o sangue de lobisomem dela voluntariamente, e o Dragonborn deve beber. Após a transformação inicial, o Dragonborn acorda aos pés da Aela, ela dá os parabens e informa ao jogador sobre os Silver Hands, um grupo de caçadores de lobisomens. O jogador e a Aela atacam um grupo próximo, localizado em Gallows Rock. O ataque não sai como planejado, já que''' Skjor''' é morto antes do ataque. Aela promete matar quem fez isso. Depois de a Silver Hand assassinar Kodlak, o jogador e o Vilkas destroem a Silver Hand. Em um esforço para purificar o espírito de Kodlak da maldição da besta, Aela acompanha o Dragonborn, juntamente com Vilkas e Farkas, até a Tumba de Ysgramor. Lá, ela auxilia o Dragonborn para resgatar o espirito de Kodlak e testemunha a promoção do jogador para Harbinger. Depois de destruir a Silver Hand, ela se torna uma seguidora e uma candidata para o casamento se o Dragonborn usa um''' amuleto de Mara''' em sua presença. Ela, então, oferece as missões de extermínio dos animais repetíveis, bem como a capacidade de recolher os Totems míticos de Hircine. Depois de escoltar Delphine e Esbern até Sky Haven Temple, Aela pode ser recrutada para os Blades. Junto com outros dois, ela e o Dragonborn lutam contra dragões antigos. Tornando-se um Blade, Aela muda seu padrão de armadura para a Blade armor e sua residência muda de Jorrvaskr para Sky Haven Temple Quests *The Silver Hand *Retrieval *Striking the Heart *Totems of Hircine *Animal Extermination Seguidora Como uma seguidora, Aela não se revolta contra o Dragonborn quando ele rouba ou mata inocentes. Quando invade alguma propiedade privada, ela informa o Dragonborn que "não devia estar aqui", mas caso contrário não fica hostil. Aela está equipada com os seguintes itens, quando o Dragonborn obtém ela como seu seguidor: *Skyforge Steel Dagger *Hunting Bow (Não aparecido em muitos casos) *Whiterun Gate Key *Belted Tunic (Não aparecido em muitos casos) *Aela's Shield (Não aparecido em muitos casos) *Torch *Gold (800) thumb|left|Aela combatendo. Aela aceitará e equipará qualquer arma branca e um escudo que é melhor do que seu equipamento padrão. Ela é mais hábil com arcos e armas de uma mão. Aela usa bastões e pode buscá-los a partir de NPCs mortos. Em níveis mais altos, ela substitui seu arco de caça por um arco Imperial. A armadura da Aela padrão é a Ancient Nord Armor. Se for casado com ela, uma cópia pode ser comprada de sua loja.Aela equipa qualquer armadura melhor que o seu conjunto padrão. Todos os seguidores decidem qual melhor armadura pelo valor da base da armadura. Como todos os seguidores, Aela não equipa a versão atualizada de sua armadura padrão, independentemente de estatísticas ou encantamentos. Se o dragonborn descartar Aela como sua seguidora, ela voltará a Jorrvaskr. Se ela foi convidada a se mudar para casa do jogador através do casamento, ela vai voltar para lá. Além disso, se ela foi recrutada para os Blades, ela voltará a Sky Temple Haven. Quando Aela volta para sua casa, ela desequipa qualquer arma e armadura que ela recebeu, mantendo-as em seu inventário. Notas *Aela,' Legado Rikke', e vários outros NPCs são dublados por Claudia Christian. *Ela não pode ser morta enquanto a quest "Os Totens de Hircine" está ativo porque nessa missao, ela tem uma importancia significativa. *No entanto, uma vez que a quest tenha sido concluída, ela pode ser morta. *Há rumores entre os Companions que Aela e Skjor são amantes: o jogador pode ouvir Njada Stonearm perguntar a Aela sobre isso em um diálogo. Aela apressadamente nega a relação, no entanto. Nota: Se o jogador é do sexo feminino, Nadja, as vezes, pergunta se o jogador estava envolvido com Skjor. Aela nega isso também. *Depois de completar a quest "Purity for both Farkas and Vilkas", Aela, se o Dragonborn escolhe se livrar do espírito de lobo, ela a única companheira lobisomem sobrevivente. Bugs *NPCAela pode desaparecer de forma aleatória. Ela não vai voltar, mesmo esperando ou indo e voltando do lugar, para sulocinar o problema , abra o console e digite "prid 0001A697" e depois "moveto.player" *Na primeira missão dos Companions,, o jogador deve entregar um escudo para ela. O indicador pode não apontar para o local correto. Ela é encontrada em seu quarto no final do lado esquerdo e atrás da porta esquerda em Jorrvaskr Living Quarters. *Durante a quest "Glory of the dead", Aela pode ficar presa nas escadas após o Dragonborn lutar contra o espírito do lobo de Kodlak. O jogador pode pedir para ela para segui-lo e ela sair das escadas. Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Nórdicos Categoria:Skyrim: Mulheres